Diablo III: Reaper of Souls
Diablo III: Reaper of Souls is the first expansion to Diablo III. It was announced at Gamescom, August 21st 2013, and continues the story from Diablo III after a brief period of peace. The game has two versions—a standard edition for $40, and a collector's edition for $80. The latter version includes exclusive in-game content and bonus items. Features New features include: *New class: The Crusader. Inspired by the Paladin from Diablo II, the Crusader is a Holy Warrior that fights in melee to medium range. *New act: A fifth chapter in the Diablo III storyline will be added, taking place mainly in Westmarch. *New antagonist: Malthael, formerly the Archangel of Wisdom, returns as the Angel of Death. *Raised level cap and unlimited Paragon Levels: Level up to level 70 and keep leveling with the removal of the cap of Paragon levels. Paragon levels are also account wide, and give special points to distribute among your characters stats as you see fit *Loot 2.0: Lower amount of drops, but drops are more frequently usable for your class. *Different end-game: Introducing Nephalem Rifts, a 15-20 min random dungeon to clear for loot. *Followers: No new followers will be introduced to the game, but existing followers will gain extra background and side-quests.2013-08-25, GamesCom 2013 interview – Josh Mosqueira talks about Diablo III: Reaper of Souls, Return of Pandemonium Fortress & Necromancers. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-09-06 *New skills for existing classes.2013-12-05, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Gameplay Systems + Crusader Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-02-21 *Artisans: Transmogrification: The Mystic artisan returns with her transmogrification services.2013-09-05, Community Commentary: Project Nephalem. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-08 Like Followers, Artisans will likewise have their backstories expanded.2013-09-24, Resolution for Covetous Shen?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-24 *Adventure Mode: A mode where the world itself is the player's battlefield.2013-10-21, Reaper of Souls at BlizzCon® 2013 on PC and PS4. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-21Bounty quests are also available for the nephalem to undertake, with a reward for finishing all the bounties in each Act. *Difficulties: The game's difficulties have been revised to , , , , and .2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-20 Upcoming *Seasons *Conquests *Greater Rifts *Legendary Gems *Leaderboards *The Cesspools (new zone)2014-06-17, PATCH 2.1.0 PTR PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-21 Development Some of these features, most notably the Paragon changes and Loot 2.0, were added pre-emptively to Diablo III via a pre-expansion patch.2013-10-08, Any idea on when we are gonna see Loot2.0?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-08 Blizzard sent out surveys to registered Diablo III users for them to rate which new features are most important to them.2013-10-09, Blizzard surveys Diablo 3 gamers on expansion pricing, collector's edition. Polygon, accessed on 2013-10-10 Players who don't install Reaper of Souls will be able to play with those who have installed it, but won't be able to access Act V. Visually, Blizzard intends Reaper of Souls to have a more gothic feel than Diablo III did.2013-10-18, RoS to opt a more "gothic" feel. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-21 Special Editions Reaper of Souls has a digital deluxe edition and retail-exclusive collector's edition. The digital deluxe edition has the following bonuses: *Arma Mortis provides seven exclusive Malthael-themed weapon and off-hand transmogrification plans when used at the Mystic. *Arma Haereticorum provides three exclusive helmet transmogrification plans when used at the Mystic. *A Spectral Hound minion players can summon to keep their adventurers company. *Three additional character slots to accommodate new heroes, in addition to the two slots guaranteed for anyone purchasing Reaper of Souls. *A World of Warcraft in-game companion, the Treasure Goblin, ready to compete in pet battles. *A set of StarCraft II Crusader-themed portraits and Malthael-themed decals. The collector's edition features the bonus items from the digital deluxe edition, along with a hardcover artbook, a behind the scenes Blu-ray/DVD, and a Malthael-themed mousepad.2013-12-19, PREORDER REAPER OF SOULS™ TODAY AND FACE DEATH ON MARCH 25. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-12-20 Pre-ordering the game granted players Wings of Valor (an aesthetic artifact) and automatic access to Valla the Demon Hunter in Heroes of the Storm.Sanctuary Beckons, EB Games. Accessed on 2014-03-11 The game will see release on consoles through the Ultimate Evil Edition.2013-11-08, PREPARE FOR ULTIMATE EVIL ON PLAYSTATION® 4. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-03-25 Videos File:Diablo III Reaper of Souls - Opening Cinematic - Gamescom 2013-0|Malthael returns File:Diablo III Reaper of Souls - How To Look More Bad-Ass Than Ever|Character Design File:Diablo III Reaper of Souls - Introducing Act V's Evil Environments|Introducing Act V's evil environments File:Diablo III Reaper of Souls Ultimate Evil Edition -- PS4 Trailer|PS4 Trailer References External Links Homepage es:Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Category:Diablo III Category:Games